Alexei Waldorf-Romanov-Halliwell
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy. SLASH STORY. GOSSIP GIRL/HARRY POTTER/CHARMED/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**GOSSIP GIRL/HARRY POTTER/CHARMED/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER.**

* * *

In the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen-year-old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on ?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant ?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you ?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"We just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you," says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even angrier if she found out later on," Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exit the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about ?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it ?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down," says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong," Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do ?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Prue's Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue even though Prue's Grams tells Prue that her baby will most likely be a girl, she then asks who the father is. Prue replies that it was only once and that she didn't get his name, Prue's Grams isn't happy that Prue doesn't know the guy's name but she calms down promising that she'll be talking to Prue at a later time.

Several months later, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, much to Prue's Grams' shock inside the Halliwell Manor. The baby is named Alexei Gabriel Halliwell, the name Gabriel after Andy Trudeau who had helped Prue pregnant throughout the entire pregnancy.

Grams performs a wiccaning for the one-month-year-old baby boy before she takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truly theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

On the 31st of October, the next year, in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the man yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while, a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while, a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

After being placed on the Dursley doorstep by Dumbledore who had a wicked grin on his face as he said to him "Good luck, Harry Potter, you're going to need it" Young Gabriel lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half-giant had gone, Gabriel didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know instinctively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappears away from the Dursley home in a contour of Glisten before reappearing in front of a couple on the Upper East Side with the letter from his real mother and the one from Dumbledore. The couple read both letters before deciding what to do with young Alexei.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**GOSSIP GIRL/HARRY POTTER/CHARMED/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER.**

* * *

Fourteen years later, Alexei is at the Michael Jordan's Steakhouse in the Grand Central Terminal, at the reception of the Sheppard Wedding. He is drinking some cocktails and is getting pretty drunk, so drunk that his sister Blair sends him and her boyfriend, Nate to the bar to sober up.

A drunk Alexei walks across the bar as Nate says to him "Hurry up, we're not supposed to be here" Nate grabs Alexei's leg as Alexei says "oh, please, if the happy couple didn't wanna put up cash for the premium bar they should have made their wedding BYOB" as he held a bottle of bubbly which Nate tries to grab, Alexei doesn't let him, causing the bottle to pop open and the contents to spill all over them. Alexei says "look out, Nate"

"that never happens to me," Nate tells Alexei.

"it's okay, you're still a man in my eyes" Alexei replies to Nate as his fingers run through Nate's hair. Nate says to Alexei "come here" and pulls Alexei off the bar. Their faces get very close as Gabriel says "look at you, you're a mess"

"so are you" Nate replies before he kisses Alexei, with a lot of passion, something he never did with Blair. The two kiss more and more before clothes start to come off and Alexei is then on his knees, sucking Nate's long and thick cock. Nate prepares Alexei's ass, stretching it with his fingers, sometimes using his mouth to lube it up before he bends Alexei over and enters Alexei with a long and hard groan, his enters Alexei's virgin ass slowly until he is balls deep inside Alexei.

After about forty minutes of fucking Nate blows his load deep inside Alexei as Alexei blows his load all over Nate's chest and they kiss until they hear a gasp, they turn to see Serena Van Der Woodsen, Blair and Alexei's best friend staring at them. Nate and Alexei quickly get dressed but by the time that they are fully dressed Serena is gone and the gravity of what had just happened hits Alexei before he runs off, leaving Nate alone at the bar. Alexei goes to see where Serena is, he sees her about to get into a cab, he calls out to her and rushes over to her, he tells her that he didn't mean for what had happened to happen and that he was drunk.

Serena tells him that she cannot judge him for what he'd done, but that Blair wouldn't be happy that it had even happened and that she will keep it a secret from Blair. Alexei thanks her before Serena leaves to meet up with Georgina, the devil bitch which is what Alexei calls her as she calls him The Virginal Angel which is no longer true.

Alexei returns home from the reception, his guilt mounting as what he had done takes effect, he remembers it all and he knows that Nate was just as drunk as Gabriel was and that Nate had too made that choice. Alexei suddenly gets the urge to vomit, he runs to his bathroom and throws up, once he's done he takes out his suitcases, he packs his clothes into the suitcase before he writes a note for his mother to find. In the letter, he tells his mother that he needs a break from the Upper East Side and that he'll be going to school elsewhere.

He calls a car and once the car gets to the building, Alexei gets into it not noticing a girl taking a picture of him with his suitcases. The car takes him to the train station where he takes a bus to the Airport where he catches the first flight to San Francisco.

* * *

Several hours later Alexei sits in a taxi as it pulls up to the Halliwell Manor, Alexei breathes in deeply and exhales, he pays the taxi driver and gets out of the taxi. He walks towards the front door, he knocks on the door but there's no answer so he decides to wait, he hears a hose turning on, he turns to see a shirtless guy washing his truck so Alexei puts his bags on the ground and he walks over to the guy and says "hey" the guy turns to him, turns off his hose and replies "hey" he then asks "what's going on?"

"I'm looking for Prue Halliwell" Alexei replies, he then says "I'm Alexei Waldorf" he holds out his hand for the guy to shake, the guy introduces himself by saying "I'm Dan, Dan Gordon, nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too, Dan," says Alexei. Dan then asks "so, what did you want to talk to Prue about?"

"well, she's my birth mom and I was kind of hoping to move in because I can't go back home" replies Alexei.

"why not?" asks Dan as he leans against his truck. Alexei gulps and replies "I had sex with my sister's boyfriend while drunk" Dan is shocked by this before he says "OK, the first two questions I'm going to ask are" he then asks "Why were you drunk? And did you use protection?"

"We were at a wedding, we both had been drinking before my sister sent us out to sober up but we ended up at an empty bar where we ended up having... and we didn't use anything" replies Alexei. Dan shakes his head and tells Alexei that they should have used a condom before he asks "do you regret having sex with him?"

"No, Nate, even though he was drunk, had taken really good care of me, preparing me and during"

"what about after?"

"we got caught by one of my friends making us need to get dressed, fast," says Alexei. The two talk for a bit when a car enters the driveway for the Halliwell Manor. Alexei looks to see a woman with brown hair exit the car, he turns to Dan who tells him that the woman is his aunt Phoebe and so Alexei inhales deeply and exhales before he walks over to her just as she gets to the front door where she sees Alexei's bags and gets a confused look on her face.

Phoebe turns around to see Alexei, he asks him "who are you?"

"Alexei Waldorf" he replies before he says "I was born Alexei Halliwell" Phoebe gasps at the revelation before she takes one of the bags and invites him inside. She then tells Alexei to wait a moment in the living room, she heads to the phone and calls her sisters, she says to both of them in a three-way call "you need to get home, now"

"why?" asks Prue and Piper in unison.

"you'll see, trust me" replies Phoebe while she stares at Alexei. Phoebe hangs up the phone and heads into the Living Room where Alexei is, checking Gossip Girl for an announcement about his leaving town but finds nothing. When Phoebe enters the room Alexei places his phone down before Phoebe asks "so, what brings you here?"

"just as I was telling Dan, I need a place to stay as I did something bad and I needed to leave" replies Alexei.

"what did you do?" asks Phoebe. Alexei gulps and replies "I had sex with my sister's boyfriend, while drunk" Phoebe's jaw drops as the front door opens and closes, Alexei looks up to two women, one with brown hair and the other has black, Alexei knows that the woman with black hair is his birth mother. His mother looks at Alexei and gasps, she turns to a jaw-dropped Phoebe and asks "is he who I think he is? And why your mouth open like that?"

"she heard why I'm here and I am Alexei Waldorf, I'm your son" His aunt Piper's mouth drops, her eyes widen. Phoebe says to Piper "if you're shocked by that, just wait until you find out why he's here"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"I needed to leave home for a bit, I did something stupid and I needed to leave"

"what did you do?" asks Piper.

"I had sex with my sister's boyfriend, while drunk" Piper's jaw drops as does Prue's before Piper asks what had happened. Alexei blushes as he remembers what had gone down, he tells Piper, Prue and Phoebe everything that had happened. Alexei asks "can I stay here for a bit?" he then says "if I can't stay here, I can book a room at a hotel"

"no, you can stay here, in the guest room," says Prue. Piper and Phoebe look at her with surprise, Alexei thanks her for allowing him to stay when a group lower-level demons appear in the manor. They start attacking them, going after Alexei first, thinking that he was the weak link in the house but they couldn't be more wrong as when one of them attacks Alexei with an athame Alexei dodges the attack, grabs the athame from the demon and stabs him in the back, he then throws the blade at another demon that decides to attack Phoebe.

Piper freezes three demons as Prue uses her telekinesis on the demons attacking her as Phoebe kicks the asses of the demons that go after her when Piper and Phoebe are knocked out and some demons corner Prue in the conservatory as more demons appear to attack Alexei. The demons all go after Alexei who dodges the fireballs, he then uses his telekinesis to send some of the demons into the wall, he freezes two demons and he lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it at another demon, the Thermal ball goes right through the demon, through a demon behind him and through the wall.

The demons are shocked by the power, this distraction is what Alexei needs to destroy the rest of the demons. Once the demons are destroyed Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter the room in a rush and in search of the demons to find them all destroyed. Prue asks "what happened?"

"we can explain," says Piper worried that their secret was revealed.

"I destroyed the demons" replies Alexei shocking them, he looks at them and says "yes, I know about demons, I'm a witch myself" The three women are shocked, Phoebe then looks excited and asks "what are your powers?"

"did the demons do that?" asks Piper pointing at the hole that Alexei's Thermal Ball had gone through.

"no, that's my fault" replies Alexei, he looks shy, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand. Prue, Piper and Phoebe look shocked at the Thermal Ball and Piper asks "what is that?"

"it's a Thermal Ball, it seems that I'm the only one around that has it" replies Alexei. He gets rid of the Thermal Ball before he says "I have other powers too"

"like what?" asks Piper.

"Premonitions (Phoebe looks excited), Time Freezing (Piper turns to him), Telekinesis (Prue nods as if she knew that he would have it) and Glistening" replies Alexei.

"what's Glistening?" asks Phoebe, confused. Alexei stands up he then Glistens away, leaving a contour of the body for a few seconds before he reappears in a contour of light around his body. His mother and aunts are shocked by this power, his mother actually likes the fact that he has a teleporting power as it would keep him safe from demons if he's ever surrounded by demons. Prue helps Alexei move into the guest room, she then decides to show him the family's Book of Shadows, Alexei is surprised by how beautiful the book looks, he picks up the book, moves over to the couch where he starts to read, he starts at the first page, he reads the page as his mother watches him with a smile, she looks at her son as he studies the book.

Piper and Phoebe enter the Attic, Prue looks at them, she places her finger over her mouth, she then points at Alexei as he studies the book. Alexei takes out a writing pad and he starts to take notes on what's in the book and he adds his own thoughts to his notes for his mother and aunts so that it will be easier for them to destroy the demons and faster too. His mother asks what he's doing with the notes so Alexei tells them all what he's doing with them and how he knows that the ways that he's written down had worked since he's used them.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SECOND CHAPTER**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**GOSSIP GIRL/HARRY POTTER/CHARMED/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER.**

* * *

At Grand Central Station, getting off a train coming from San Francisco is Alexei Waldorf-Halliwell. Alexei returns to the Upper East Side a different teenager, having abstained from alcohol for the entire time he was gone and with a light blue eyed teenage boy with dark hair with him, his phone in his pocket with his wallet, the phone goes off and he pulls it out and checks it, not seeing a certain blonde returning or his photo being taken by a girl. He gets an important text from his birth mother that says 'The Twins are good, Phoebe has just put them to bed, The demons are staying away from them but (Alexei dreaded what was going to come next), I'm worried that they might try to attack and harm them. Are you sure you don't want them there with you? I'm more than happy to take them to The Upper East Side with your Aunts'

Alexei texts back 'I do want them with me, they are so precious to me but I have to warn my family before The Twins come to The Upper East Side. I'm glad that the demons are staying away for now but I'm sure that they will start attacking once they find out that I'm gone, if and when they do, it will end up very messy, they're going to end up ash, no one hurts my babies and lives, no one' As he texts his mother he doesn't notice a certain blonde girl looking over the station whose photo is then taken.

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. Two of my Sources, Melanie91 and Helena92 sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Alexei Waldorf. Was it only a year ago that out 'It' girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just like that, she's back. And what about Alexei, he mysteriously disappeared without word and just as suddenly he's back with a guy, a gorgeous guy with light blue eyes and dark hair, don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 and Helena92 send proof. Thanks for the photos, girls._

* * *

At Grand Central Station, Alexei doesn't notice a guy with an almost shaved head staring at him as he walks with his sister, the guy then starts to stare at Serena as she greets her friend.

* * *

_Spotted: Lonely Boy, Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only they knew who he was. But everyone knows them. And everyone is talking. _  
_Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks? Sure Serena and her are BFFs and She's Alexei's sister but rumour has it that Blair's boyfriend, Nate, had a thing for one of them._

* * *

At a party, a girl in a bathroom, her phone goes off, she checks it to find a message on it saying 'Serena is back!' The girl leaves the bathroom, in search of her boyfriend, Nate. She bumps into her mother who says to her "Blair if you're going to wear one of my designs, tell me, so we can at least get it properly fitted"

"thanks, mom, I'll keep that in mind" Blair replies, she then adds "great party" before she walks away to find her boyfriend.

She hears her mother say "she is my best advertisement"

She finds him talking with his father and a few other men, she walks up and says to Nate's father "excuse me, Captain" she then asks Nate "Nate, can I borrow you?"

"uh, sure" he replies, he asks the men "can you excuse me for a sec?" the men nod and Blair drags Nate away from the men, they hear someone call out "Nathaniel, Any interest in some fresh air?" making a signal for a cigarette.

"when I get back?" replies Nate.

"if he gets back," says Blair, she pulls Nate into one of the rooms. "what's going on?" asks Nate.

"I wanna do this. It. Now" replies Blair pushing Nate onto the bed.

"Now? I thought you wanted to wait"

"not anymore" she kisses him and starts to take off his clothes. Nate is reluctant to sleep with Blair as he feels that he would be betraying Alexei.

* * *

_Better lock it down with Nate, B, clock's ticking._

* * *

Sitting on the couch at the party are three teenagers, the two girls check their phones and one of them exclaims "God, you'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl"

"someone saw Serena and Alexei getting off the train at Grand Central," says the other girl.

"good. Things were getting a little dull around here" says the guy holding up his glass on scotch. The first girl says "and Alexei isn't alone, he's with a guy" Chuck looks surprised that Alexei wasn't alone.

* * *

Outside the building, Alexei and his boyfriend get out of the car as another car pulls up, Alexei and his boyfriend walk into the building as the occupant of the other car gets out of the car. It's Serena. Who sees Alexei and she exclaims "Alexei" Alexei turns around, he sees Serena and says "Serena, it's good to see you"

"oh my god, it's awesome to see you too" replies Serena, they hug and she turns to his boyfriend and asks "whose this?"

"Harry Hook, I'm Alexei's boyfriend" replies Harry Hook, his Scottish accent clear.

"Serena Van der Woodsen, I'm Alexei and his sister's best friend" she holds out her hand, Harry shakes it and Alexei asks her "when did you get back ?"

"just now"

"same here," says Alexei, he then says "I was away for a year since the Sheppard Wedding in fact" answering Serena's unasked question. They walk past the guy at the front gate, enter the building and walk up the stairs to the party that is happening, they enter the party, they see Alexei's mother but Serena turns away. Alexei's mother turns to them and exclaims "Alexei" when she sees him before she hugs him, she then sees Harry and asks "whose this?"

"this is Hariel Hook, my boyfriend but you can call him Harry" replies Alexei. She then sees Serena, she asks "Serena Van Der Woodsen, is that you ?"

Serena turns, Gabriel's mother says to her "oh my god, you're back, it's so good to see you" she hugs Serena, she says to Alexei, Harry and Serena "I'll be right back" and she walks away. Alexei follows her and says "don't say anything about me or Harry being here, I want it to be a surprise"

Elenor knocks on the door, she says through the door "Blair, it's Serena"

Gabriel hears Nate ask "Serena?" in a confused way.

"Serena's at school, kiss me" Gabriel widens his eyes a bit.

"no, I just heard your mom say she's here," Nate tells Blair before he asks "don't you want to say 'hey' ?" as he gets off of the bed.

"yeah, totally" replies Blair sounding like she'd rather do the opposite. Alexei just thinks to himself 'just wait until she sees me'

Alexei hears the other guests gossiping, one woman says "I thought she was at boarding school"

"I heard she's pregnant," says another woman, Alexei thinks of the irony of that comment as he thinks about why he had left.

"no, because she was in rehab," says a third woman.

"she looks good," says a man.

"oh my god, is that Alexei?" asks one woman.

"look at how long his hair is now" gasps another woman. Alexei's hair is longer than Serena's hair with a few braids in it, his hair reaches halfway down his back.

"he looks gorgeous and I wonder who that guy he's with is," says a third woman to a man.

"agreed," says the man. Serena walks over to her mother who is saying to a woman "so I told him, 'forget it, I don't care if it's Murakami, it clashes with my sofa" the two chuckle a bit, Serena sees her mom, she gets her attention by saying "mom, mom" Lily Van Der Woodsen turns, Serena says "hey, hey, good to see you"

"Oh, Serena darling," Lily says before hugging her daughter.

"Um, so where is he?" asks Serena, the question confuses Alexei, Lily is silent and Serena asks "what? they haven't let him out yet?" sounding annoyed.

"no, let's not discuss that right now, I thought you might wanna see some of your friends," says Lily.

"I already saw Alexei, who has a hot boyfriend now," Serena tells Lily who widens her eyes.

* * *

A door opens and sees Nate facing towards Gabriel, he walks towards him, with a certain look on his face, he starts to walk towards Alexei when he sees Harry next to him and Nate's face changes, and Serena as another door opens, Blair turns to look at Nate, not really seeing Alexei and Harry before she turns to see Serena and she says "hi, Serena, so good to see you" Alexei hides behind one of the guests with Harry.

"hi, how are you doing ?" asks Serena.

"come, we're about to have dinner," says Blair dragging Serena to the table. Alexei decides that this is the time to reveal himself and Harry, he nods at his mother

"I'll set a place for you next to Blair and the two on the other side of Blair as well," says Gabriel's mother.

"why set three places for Serena, mother ?" asks Blair.

"because I'm not the only one whose back" replies Serena, she points to Alexei. Blair turns to see who Serena is pointing at once she sees Alexei she screams before she yells out " Alexei, you're back" she runs and hugs him tightly and he says "yeah, I'm back, with a guy" he motions to Harry and says "this is Hariel Hook, Harry for short" Blair tells Harry that it's nice to meet him, she turns and says to Serena "come on, let's get to the table"

"yea, actually there's somewhere I have to go," Serena tells them.

"you're leaving ?" asks Blair sounding upset.

"no, you have to stay, I want to tell you more about my trip, and how I met Harry," Alexei says to Serena.

"Yeah, I just- I don't feel well, I just wanted to come by and says 'hi', I'll see you at school tomorrow" she then says to Alexei "tell Blair about your trip, it sounds amazing"

"see you tomorrow," says Alexei giving a wave. Blair smiles until Serena's back is turned and she walks over to Kati and Is with Alexei and Harry following, she says "School, I guess she's back for good"

"didn't you know she's coming ?" asks Kati.

"of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"speaking of surprises," says Alexei, he reveals himself and his boyfriend to the girls who both hug him to greet him before they greet Harry, they then get onto their phones. Alexei thinks 'I've missed this, now, I wonder why Serena is back now, and why did she leave ?' which he voices once he and Blair are alone. Chuck Bass is watching them talk with a smirk on his face as he checks Alexei out.

* * *

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds. And didn't even have one limoncello. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Why's she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl._

* * *

They all sit at the table, Alexei is sitting next to his sister, Blair and his mother, Eleanor. Chuck Bass asks Alexei "so, Alexei, where have you been for the last year? And how did you meet Harry?"

"Well, I went to see my birth mother" replies Alexei, he then says as everyone looks at him with shock "she's actually an amazing woman, not to mention formidable, you don't want to anger her, trust me"

"how did you meet Harry?" asks Nate trying not to sound jealous and succeeding.

"I met him a month after I left, he just clicked and started dating" replies Alexei.

"I'm sure that you want to get girlfriend, you know, settle down now with her and you know go to college, get a career in some sort of business, get married and have a few kids" the Captain says to Alexei and Harry who both quickly smile at the mention of kids but it's gone within a flash but Nate had caught it before it disappeared before Alexei says "I very much doubt that I'll be getting a girlfriend or a wife, I'll be going to college and I'll probably get a job doing something that I love"

"like what ?" asks the Captain before he says "and come on, a guy like you, you're bound to have girls lining up to date you, though maybe you should cut the hair or something"

"Howard" scolds his wife as Nate exclaims "Dad" Alexei isn't bothered and he says leaning forward "I very much doubt that I'll get a girlfriend because, now this is pretty much common knowledge because I had told Gossip Girl, I'm gay and very much in love with Harry" causing some jealousy in Nate. Alexei then gets up, motions for Harry, they say goodbye and struts out of the building with Alexei's carry-on bag, he hears Nate say to his dad "nice going, dad, he's upset, I doubt that he wanted to tell everyone at the table that he's into guys, if we're lucky Alexei might still be around tomorrow"

"he'll stick around, I think that there is a reason as to why he had left in the first place," says Chuck before he says "and now he's back, he's not going anywhere"

"I hope you're right, Chuck" replies Nate, he goes to follow Alexei while the Captain tries to avoid the glares he's getting from several people at the table.

* * *

The next day Alexei is with his sister, his sister's minions and his boyfriend, they are sitting there as a Blonde girl approaches them, Alexei and Harry notice her and Alexei asks Blair "whose that ?" nodding at the girl as she approaches.

"I'll introduce you when she's over here" replies Blair. The girl walks over with a box, she gives them to Blair, she notices Alexei and Harry but doesn't ask. Alexei smirks as he knows that the girl is trying to get into Blair's good graces and he says "Blair, dear, are you going to introduce the young lady or do we need to introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, right, Alexei and Harry, Jenny, Jenny, Alexei and Harry" says Blair before she says to Jenny "Alexei is my little brother, he's a year younger than me and is automatically invited to any and all events I might have and Harry is his boyfriend, making him also automatically invited as well" she then says to Alexei "Jenny here is helping with the invites to the Kiss on the Lips party, in exchange for getting an invite"

"awesome" replies Alexei before as Blair starts sorting through the invites. Kati says "so cute" as she looks at her invite.

"they should be framed or something," says Isabel.

"not bad work, and here's yours, as promised" Blair says to Jenny, she gives one of the invites to Jenny who replies "thanks" They then see Serena walking towards them, with some yogurt and she says "hey, here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you" she notices Jenny and says "oh, hi, I'm Serena"

"I know, I mean, hi, I'm Jen"

"hi" Blair watches with distaste while Alexei looks bored already.

"so..." starts Serena as she grabs one of the invites "when's the party ?" Everyone is silent for a moment and Blair says "Saturday, and you're kind of not invited, since, until 12 hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school, now we're full. And Jenny and Harry used up all the invites"

"actually-" starts Jenny.

"you can go now" Blair dismisses her, Jenny walks away, she says to Serena "sorry"

"no, it's OK, I got a lot of stuff to do anyway but I'm wondering, what about Alexei, he wasn't here 12 hours ago, is he invited ?" asks Serena.

"he's always invited, he's always had an invite to every party, in fact, he's always the first name on the list" replies Blair, she asks "remember ?"

"Oh, yea, I remember, Alexei is always first on the list, I almost forgot and it doesn't matter if he's not around either"

"exactly," says Blair, she adds "no matter what, my sweet little brother is always on the list for invites"

"don't you mean, 'my sweet, innocent, virtuous little brother' ?" asks Kati who thinks that Alexei is still a virgin.

"virtuous?" asks Alexei before he says "I haven't been a virgin since I left the Upper East Side, which was over a year ago and that was before I met Harry" he looks at Serena as she knows who he lost it to.

"what?" exclaims Kati, Serena and Isabel before Kati asks "who'd you lose it to? how old was he?"

"was he cute? do we know him?" asks Isabel.

"was he gentle? did he have a big one?" asks Serena.

"I'm not telling you who I lost it to, he was older than me, he was gorgeous, you might know him but it might just be a guy that I know that you don't know, he was amazingly gentle and he was hung, like big, long and thick, I'm surprised that it actually fit inside me, I took every inch of the guy" replies Alexei making Blair groan and say "I don't think I wanted to know that, little brother" she then says "well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you, looks like you got a lot of yogurt left" Kati and Is pick everything up as Blair, Alexei and Harry stand up.

"no, go ahead" replies Serena with a smile.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS THIRD CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**IN THIS STORY BOTH NATE AND HARRY ARE WITCHES BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POWERS THEY SHOULD GET EXCEPT FOR SOME POWERS LIKE HARRY HAVING FLAMING AND FIREBALLS WHILE NATE HAS ENERGY BALLS AND WHIRLING. ALEXEI ALREADY HAS A LIST OF POWERS.**

**I AM HOLDING A VOTE FOR WHAT POWER EITHER NATE OR HARRY SHOULD HAVE, NOW THE POWER MUST COME FROM THE LIST OF POWERS ON THE FANDOM SITE WHICH SHOULD BE EASY TO FIND ON GOOGLE, YOU MUST TELL ME THE PERSON THE POWER IS FOR BEFORE TELLING ME THE POWER. PROJECTION AND REALITY WARPING WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR VOTING UPON. IF A POWER THAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN FROM THE COLLECTIVE POWERS THAT I HAVE LISTED IS CHOSEN I WILL TELL YOU. THE COLLECTIVE POWERS WILL ONLY BE ACTIVATED WHEN THEY THREE BECOME A POWER OF THREE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**GOSSIP GIRL/HARRY POTTER/CHARMED/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER.**

* * *

The five of them walk away from the steps leaving Serena behind but before they can really leave Serena asks turning around "Blair, Alexei, think we could meet tonight ?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Nate tonight" replies Blair.

"and I'm going to be working on a little something tonight with Harry"

"The Palace, Eight o'clock? Nate will wait and you can show me and your sister what you're working on with him" Serena replies not taking 'No' for an answer. Harry narrows his eyes at her, not liking the way she's talking to Alexei.

* * *

_Spotted on the steps of the Met: an S and B power struggle with A in the middle of it. _

* * *

"I could probably do a half-hour," says Blair.

"and I guess I could be a little late," says Alexei.

* * *

_Did S think she could waltz home and things would be like they were?_

* * *

"thanks for making time," says Serena to the two Waldorfs.

"you're our best friend" replies Blair and Alexei in unison.

* * *

_Did B think S would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? and what's A to do if they truly start fighting after all he spent a year away from us to get away from fights like this, at least that's what everyone thinks. There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic._

* * *

Blair, Alexei and the two girls walk away from Serena who is left all alone on the steps eating her yogurt.

* * *

Alexei and Harry leave Blair, Kati and Isabel, they follow Serena to the Ostroff Centre where they see Serena enter, so they follow her in, they see her enter one of the rooms so he follows her and he hears her say "I talked to the nurse, I'm kidnapping you"

"we're going shopping? aren't we?" asks Eric, once Alexei hears Eric he and Harry enters the room as Serena says "we're going to Bendel's for an hour, I had a really bad day"

"yea, sorry about that, about earlier," says Alexei making his and Harry's presence known. Serena asks Alexei and Harry "what are you two doing here ?"

"really? because I had a great day, a couple of pills, Rorschach tests, green Jell-O for lunch" Eric replies to Serena before he says to Alexei "it's good to see you, Alex"

"mmm, why didn't you save me some ?" Serena asks Eric about the green Jell-O.

"it's good to see you too, Eric," Alexei says to Eric.

"come on, we gotta get out of here before mom shows up," says Serena.

"agreed" mutters Alexei. Eric finishes getting dressed and the four leave the centre, they head to Bendel's. After ten minutes they all pull up at the front of Bendel's which they enter. They walk down some stairs, Alexei hears with his enhanced sense of hearing "Jenny, what is it? what's wrong ?"

"do you like this on me ?" Jenny asks the male.

"wait a second, is that why you needed me ?" asks the male voice before he says, "I thought that this was an emergency"

"a fashion emergency" replies Jenny, she then says "I mean, come on, I've never been to a big dance before"

"neither have I"

"Yeah, but Mom's gone and Dad's allergic to department stores" they are silent for a bit before the male says "well, you look good, Jen, you do, really"

"thanks, I mean, it's more than our rent. But I think I can sew something like it" she then spots Serena, Alexei, Harry and Eric before she says "oh, my gosh, It's Serena, Alexei and Alexei's boyfriend, Harry" she then says loudly gaining Serena and Gabriel's attention "hi, Serena, Alexei, Harry"

"Hey, Jenny," says Alexei as Serena replies "hey" before Harry says "ahoy" they walk over to her and Serena asks her "Hey, Jenny, right ?"

"Yeah, hi"

"this is my-"

"stylist and personal shopper, Eric, hi," Eric says to Jenny who replies "hi, this is my brother" she turns around to introduce him but he isn't anywhere to be seen. Alexei and Harry can see him behind the clothing rack so they decide to check out some of the dresses which Alexei tells Serena, Eric and Jenny. Jenny is surprised by Alexei who winks at her, he and Harry walk towards the dress rack where Jenny's brother is hiding. Alexei and Harry walk towards the dress rack, he hears Serena ask Jenny "so is that your dress for Kiss on the Lips ?" The two see a guy with short hair watching so he goes over to him, when the guy sees Alexei and Harry he tries to duck away but Alexei rushes over and grabs him, pulls him into one of the changing rooms with Harry as Jenny replies "sort of" before she adds "speaking of that.. umm, here, I made you one during free period but if anyone where you get it, I know nothing" Alexei and Harry's bodies are up against the guy's body, Alexei and Harry can, in fact, feel something growing, Alexei and Harry hear Serena say to Jenny "thanks" before she asks loudly "Alexei, Harry, you still here ?" The two don't answer as they grind against the growing body part making the guy gasp. Serena and Eric walk away as Jenny calls out softly "Dan? Dan ?"

"Jenny," Serena says to get Jenny's attention before she says "that dress would look even better in black"

"black, cool, thanks" replies Jenny. Alexei whispers to Dan "tell me to stop if you don't want this" with a purr in his voice.

"don't stop" he replies before he says "name's Dan, and you're Alexei" he turns to Harry and asks "what's your name?"

"Hariel Hook, call me Harry"

"that's right, it's very nice to meet you, Dan" says Alexei slipping his hand into Dan's pants with Harry's hand joining, they widen their eyes a bit before they pull their hands out, they undo the belt buckle, opens Dan's pants and pulls them down along with Dan's underwear and Alexei says "damn, that's one big cock, not the biggest I've seen but still big enough" Harry nods in agreement before they start to jerk Dan's 9 inch cock, Dan gasps and moans as the two jerk him off before he gasps loudly as Alexei envelops the head of Dan's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Dan off, the two take turns sucking Dan off. After about ten minutes Dan blows his load in their mouths and he says "wow, that was amazing" sounding out of breath. They both have a smug look on their faces and Alexei says "no, problem, Dan" he then asks "what are you doing on Saturday ?", he says "there's a party happening and I get to have a plus one since it's my sister's party"

"you mean the Kiss on the Lips Party ?" asks Dan.

"yes, we'll be there and we can suck your gorgeous cock again or you could fuck my tight, sweet ass with Harry, double-teaming me"

"I'm a virgin," Dan tells them both.

"Oh, OK, well, I hope you lose it to someone you truly care about and not waste it on someone who would just use you," Alexei says to Dan backing away a bit with Harry.

"who did you lose your virginity to ?" asks Dan, he then asks "did you lose it to Harry?"

"promise not to say anything, to anyone, you swear it," says Alexei. Dan nods, Alexei then says "I lost it to Nate Archibald" Dan's eyes widen before he says "that's your sister's boyfriend"

"I know, I was drunk and so was he," Alexei tells Dan who asks if he regrets it but Alexei tells him that he does regret how it happened but that Nate was the kind of guy that he'd want to lose his virginity to. Dan nods in understanding before Alexei again makes Dan swear that he won't repeat anything that he had told him, to not even send the information to Gossip Girl. Dan swears that he won't before they all leave the dressing room after Dan had pulled his pants up of course.

* * *

That night, Serena, Blair and Alexei are at the Palace, they are sitting at the bar, they each have a drink in their hands, non-alcoholic for Alexei which had been a habit since the Sheppard wedding which was one reason, the other reason why is a secret that Alexei has had for a year which he hasn't and will not tell his sister, maybe. Serena asks them both "so how's your mom doing, with the divorce and everything ?"

"great, so my dad left her for another man, she lost fifteen pounds, got an eyelift, it's been good for her"

"I'm really sorry," says Serena. "yea, I could tell, since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening, Alexei did when he found out"

"no, I know, I was just... Boarding school, is like-" says Serena

"I don't know why you went to boarding school, to begin with," says Blair.

"yea, why did you go there ?" asks Alexei, knowing that she couldn't have felt that guilty about lying to Blair and covering up what he had done.

Blair then asks Serena "do you know how it felt... calling your house when you didn't show up to school, having your mom say: 'didn't Serena tell you that she moved to Connecticut ?', at least when Alexei left for the year he left a note to my mother, telling her that he was leaving and he told me via text that he needed time away which I understood"

"I just- I had to go, I just- I needed to get away from everything," Serena tells Blair before she says "please just trust me"

"how can I trust you... when I feel like I don't know you ?" asks Blair.

"I agree with that, Blair had called and told me that you had left without telling her," says Alexei.

"let's fix that, I saw you at school with Kati and Is, and I get it, I don't want to take any of that away from you," Serena says to Blair, she then turns to Alexei and says "you left too, Alexei"

"I went to see my birth mother," Alexei tells Serena before Blair says to Serena "because it's yours to take if you want"

"no, that's not what I mean, I-" Serena's silent for a moment before she says "I miss you" she then adds "both of you, I just want things to go back to the way they used to be, you know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, and night swimming at your mom's country house, you're like my little brother and my sister, the Unholy Trinity of the Upper East Side" she says to them both before she says "you know, and with our families... we all need each other"

"well, you missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns, if it wasn't such a tragedy, it would have been funny, actually it kind of was," says Blair, the three of them laugh before Serena says "well, I wish I could've been there"

"you are now" replies Blair, she then asks Alexei "so what are you working on anyway?"

"just a little project and I'm seeing Harry, I'll explain later, I have to go" replies Alexei before he gets up.

"and I have to meet Nate," says Blair as she looks at her watch before she says "kind of have something special planned"

"well, I don't wanna keep you, but..." says Serena before the three of them all hug and Serena says "I love you, B and A"

"I love you too, S" Blair and Alexei reply. Blair and Alexei then leave and Serena empties her drink in a mouthful, nervously.

* * *

_Spotted at the Palace Hotel: S, B and A having a heart-to-heart-to heart. Hm, why so thirty S? You may have won over B and A for now... but we still think you're hiding something. Now, where could our favourite Prince be going and what could he be working on. Please send me the deets._

* * *

Later that night Alexei and Harry are in bed naked, Alexei gets a text from Blair, it says 'Nate told me what happened at The Sheppard Wedding, we need to talk, meet both of us at Geisha Sushi tomorrow, at lunch, do not be late'

* * *

The next day, around Lunch Time, Nate, Alexei and Blair are at Geisha Sushi, eating some sushi in silence. Alexei finally has enough so he suddenly casts an Illusion around them before he says "OK, I've had enough of the silence" he then asks "can we talk the elephant in the room ?"

"finally" mutters Nate, the two Waldorfs glare at him and Nate says to Blair "Look, Blair, we know that we hurt you by keeping what happened a secret and we wanna fix it"

"really? And how are you going to fix it ?" asks Blair before she says "we can't just put it in the past"

"she's right, Nate, we can't just put it in the past," Alexei says to Nate who sighs, he tells Blair that he's sorry that it happened before Blair asks "do you regret it?" Nate is silent for a bit before Alexei says "I don't regret it, Nate is the kind of guy that I'd love to have lost my virginity to, he took care of me, even though he was drunk, he knew to be conciderate of my wellbeing, of my safety, and the result (he thinks of the twins but he knows that he can't say anything, not yet anyway), I was so guilty that I knew that I had to leave, it gave me the push I needed to see my birth mother who by the way was very pissed off that I was drunk and had unprotected sex, she made me get myself tested, lucky for me, everything was negative" Blair hits them both over the head for the unprotected sex as she starts to realize that Alexei is right, that Nate is a good guy but she sees how Nate looks at Alexei, like he's an Angel and so she says to them "I've decided something" The two boys nod. "we don't talk about what happened, Nate and I are still together but Nate will be allowed to see you, Alexei, if you, Harry and he wish, now I'd like to know something"

"anything," says Alexei.

"did Serena know about your sexual encounter at the Sheppard Wedding?"

"yes, she walked in just after we had finished, she was shocked and left" replies Gabriel before he says "but I don't think that's why she had left for an entire year" Blair nods, she looks slightly angry that her best friend had kept quiet but she decides not to worry about it before she asks "is there anything else you want to mention before we continue to eat?" Alexei gulps as he knows that if he reveals the Twins now that Nate will realize that he's a father, so he says to Blair "nothing that can not be discussed when you and I are alone, Blair" he gets a look from Nate that is questioning but Alexei doesn't say anything. Alexei gets rid of the Illusion and they finish eating their food. They confirm when the Limo will get them for the party before they leave the restaurant, separately.

* * *

That night Nate, Blair, Alexei, Harry, Chuck, Kati, Isabel are in a limo heading to the Kiss on the Lips Party. Chuck, Kati and Is are smoking pot as Alexei, Harry, Nate and Blair watch, Alexei and Nate, sit closely together. Blair and Nate are drinking alcohol as Alexei and Harry are drinking juice.

* * *

At the party Nate, Harry and Alexei are dancing together with Blair, Alexei sees Chuck with Kati and Isabel, he is looking at Jenny with a look and he asks the girls "who's the newbie ?"

"Jenny Humprey. She's a freshman" replies Kati.

"I love freshmen, they're so-"

"fresh ?" asks Isabel before Chuck asks "anything about her on Gossip Girl ?"

"no"

"until you're done with her," says Kati. Chuck walks over and he starts to talk to Jenny, Alexei narrows his eyes at them causing Nate and Harry to look behind them to where Jenny and Chuck are. After a while, Chuck and Jenny walk upstairs but Alexei doesn't see that as he is dancing with Nate and Harry, alone as Blair talks to some people.

* * *

Ten minutes later Alexei sees Serena, he can't believe that she's actually at the party so he walks over to her and asks "what are you doing here ?" he then says "Blair's going to be angry" he then notices Dan and asks "who's this ?" pretending that he and Dan had never met which Dan sees and he replies "Dan Humprey, we're looking for my sister, Jenny, she's with this guy named Chuck" replies the guy, Serena goes searching as Nate walks over, he whispers in Alexei's ear as he stares at Dan "he's cute, invite him for a four-way with Harry?" Alexei nods a little and whispers to Nate "he's got a big dick too" much to Nate's surprise before Serena returns and says "I can't find her"

"check upstairs," says Alexei before he says "he'll go somewhere quiet"

"agreed," says Nate. The two nod and head upstairs, Nate and Alexei follow them. They get to the stairs, Dan says "there isn't going to be anyone up here"

"Dan" interrupts Serena.

"what ?" asks Dan. Alexei is the one to reply "that's Chuck's scarf"

"Oh, god" mutters Dan as he runs up the stairs, he gets to the roof where he sees Chuck on top of Jenny, Dan yells out "hey! Jenny !" Chuck gets off of her, she goes to Dan as Serena yells "Chuck, get off of her" Jenny is handed over to Serena, Nate and Alexei as Chuck says that it's a party and that things happen, he then asks who Dan is. Dan replies "how many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class, My name is Dan Humprey, and that (he points at Jenny) is my little sister" he then punches Chuck but Alexei feels that it's not enough so he steps forward, he too punches Chuck but this punch is backed up with telekinetic force that makes Chuck fly into one of the small glass rooves. Alexei feels his temper rising, so he counts quietly to himself in Russian and calms down.

Serena then storms over to Chuck, she shoves him and yells at him "Chuck, don't you ever touch her again" before she leaves.

"Hey, your life is over, slut" Chuck yells at Serena, he then yells "don't forget, I know everything" Alexei scoffs at him before he too leaves Chuck.

* * *

The lot of them walk through the party, past Blair who looks angry that Serena is there. Nate, Harry and Alexei leave the party and they see Dan, Jenny and Serena get into a taxi from an alleyway but before Alexei, Harry and Nate leave they hear Blair say "she'd better not show her face again"

"I'm actually hoping she will" replies Chuck. Nate and Alexei leave separately as Alexei isn't ready to be with Nate again.

* * *

The next morning Alexei is walking down the stairs behind Blair as Serena enters the penthouse, she calls out for Blair causing Alexei to widen his eyes and Alexei Glistens himself and Harry into the closet under the stairs before they hear Serena say to Blair "hey"

"Serena" Blair replies

"Hey, I got three bone-dry caps and Audrey, for you, me and Alexei"

"I must have totally blanked on the part where I invited you over, Alexei isn't here, he's with Harry" says Blair stepping down from the stairs, she walks into the living room with Serena following as she says "I called you, Blair, it's Sunday morning, coffee, croissants, Breakfast at Tiffany's before watching something with shirtless men with Alexei, it's our tradition"

"I have new traditions now"

"well, they're not traditions if they're new" replies Serena, she goes to sit on the couch, they sit in silence for a moment, Serena then says "look, I'm really trying to make an effort here, I thought everything was good between us"

"it was before I found out that you knew that Alexei had sex with my boyfriend" replies Blair causing Serena to go silent for a minute before she asks "how did you find out ?"

"Nate told me" it's quiet for a moment "at least he felt that he owed it to me, to tell the truth"

"I don't know what to say," says Serena making Alexei and Harry roll their eyes before Blair says "don't bother saying anything, I wouldn't believe you anyway" Blair stands up and walks towards the stairs, Serena stands up and says "Blair, am I s-?"

"you know, I always knew you were a whore, I never took you for a liar too"

"Blair, how can I fix this ?"

"you don't, Serena, you just stay away, from me... my brother, his boyfriend, my boyfriend, and my friends" replies Blair then says to her "you're done here" before she walks away from her ex-best friend.

* * *

_Serena's visit was short and apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best served cold. Who's hungry?_

* * *

At around 11 in the morning, Nate, Alexei, Harry and Blair arrive at the Bass Brunch. Blair and Chuck are ready for destruction while Alexei, Harry and Nate are more interested in getting through the brunch for different reasons.

They sit with Blair, Chuck and the others at one of the tables, they are drinking some alcoholic drinks except Alexei and Harry who are drinking juice as per usual.

They turn and suddenly see Serena and Dan standing at the entrance of the room for the brunch. Dan looks like a deer in headlights while Serena looks nervous. Blair and Chuck notice that Serena is there with Dan, Alexei hears Serena say to Dan "you know what? maybe this is a bad idea". Blair exclaims softly "you've gotta be kidding"

"yeah, this was definitely a bad idea" Alexei hears Dan reply before Chuck says looking over at them "this should be fun" Dan and Serena walk forward into the room with everyone at Alexei's table watching them.

* * *

_Looks like Chuck and Blair showed up with quite the appetite. For destruction, that is._

* * *

Sometime later Serena disappears, Blair is talking with Nate's father alongside Alexei, Nate comes up to them, kisses Blair's cheek as he looks at Alexei with a certain look that says 'I want to talk to you, please' Gabriel nods and walks off. Blair sees the look and she asks Nate if he can go get them some drinks, Nate's dad volunteers to join Nate but he says to his dad "I'm getting the drinks after I've used the toilet" Nate then heads in the direction that Alexei had gone and enters the toilets where Alexei is, checking his phone.

Nate walks up to him and asks, after he checked that the coast is clear "how do you know that Dan Humphrey has a big dick?" Alexei looks at him and asks "how is that your business?" Nate doesn't answer before Alexei says "you and me had sex once, just because Blair said that we could do it again doesn't mean that we will, OK?"

"OK, but I do want you, a lot"

"well, we can't, not while you and Blair are together, even with Blair's free pass, it can never happen again," Alexei says to Nate, not wanting to get closer to Nate as it would mean having to reveal the twins and he isn't ready yet. Nate nods in understanding before he says "fine, but I don't want you to be with anyone else unless I join you, OK?"

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FOURTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**IN THIS STORY BOTH NATE AND HARRY ARE WITCHES BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POWERS THEY SHOULD GET EXCEPT FOR SOME POWERS LIKE HARRY HAVING FLAMING AND FIREBALLS WHILE NATE HAS ENERGY BALLS AND WHIRLING. ALEXEI ALREADY HAS A LIST OF POWERS.**

**I AM HOLDING A VOTE FOR WHAT POWER EITHER NATE OR HARRY SHOULD HAVE, NOW THE POWER MUST COME FROM THE LIST OF POWERS ON THE FANDOM SITE WHICH SHOULD BE EASY TO FIND ON GOOGLE, YOU MUST TELL ME THE PERSON THE POWER IS FOR BEFORE TELLING ME THE POWER. PROJECTION AND REALITY WARPING WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR VOTING UPON. IF A POWER THAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN FROM THE COLLECTIVE POWERS THAT I HAVE LISTED IS CHOSEN I WILL TELL YOU. THE COLLECTIVE POWERS WILL ONLY BE ACTIVATED WHEN THEY THREE BECOME A POWER OF THREE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After an incident at the Sheppard Wedding Alexei Waldorf runs away from the Upper East Side to see his birth mother, Prudence Halliwell who takes him in with her sisters. A year later Alexei returns with a secret and a boy.**

**SLASH STORY.**

**GOSSIP GIRL/HARRY POTTER/CHARMED/DESCENDANTS CROSSOVER.**

* * *

Alexei scoffs and asks "you want to know how I know how big Dan is?" Nate nods "I sucked him off, his dick is nine inches long, yours is about ten and a half inches, Harry's is eleven inches but Dan's is still big" Nate looks jealous and angry before Alexei leaves the bathroom, he walks and bumps into Chuck who turns as Alexei heads back to his table where he's tempted to order an alcoholic drink, so he takes out his mobile and calls his aunt Phoebe, his aunt answers the phone saying "hey, nephew, what's up?"

"I'm tempted to drink, my sister found out about the Sheppard Wedding, allowed a free pass for him, Harry and I, the guy wants to use the free pass but I know that if I get close to him that he'll find out about the twins and I don't want that"

"why not?" asks Phoebe before she says, "I thought you said that he was a good and honest guy"

"he is, but revealing the twins also complicates things, his parents are one track people, they will try and either put the twins up for adoption or make Nate give up his parental rights and make sure that he never sees them or me ever again"

"they sound bad," says Phoebe before she says "like demons"

"which are another reason, if they were to find out, that they'll use to take them away from me, I love the twins, Harry loves the twins, Uma and her entire crew love the twins, can you imagine what would happen if the twins were taken and Uma found out?"

"I can imagine what you and Harry would do if they were taken"

"I'd throw Thermal Balls and Harry would throw Fireballs at the people who are taking them" Alexei replies.

"exactly, I think that the guy knows what his parents are like and you should give him the chance to meet them and everything," Phoebe tells Alexei who nods, he then sighs before he says "I'll talk to Harry before I do anything else"

"either way, you know that your mother, Piper, Leo and I would protect the twins with everything we've got"

"I know" replies Alexei, he then sees Blair walk up to Dan, he mutters "oh crap," Dan asks where Serena was and before Blair answers Serena appears with Nate much to Alexei's annoyance which Nate sees. Alexei watches as they talk, he sees Chuck join them, they talk more before they look over at him, Chuck then makes a comment about Jenny causing Alexei to get up from his seat, he storms over to Chuck and kicks him between the legs and says "that will teach you to touch a fourteen-year-old, Charles Bass, you disgust me, you will never be with me, the thought of it makes me sick, don't deny that you want me because I know that you do and now so does everyone else, including my elder sister.

Alexei holds the phone to his ear and says "you heard that right, Phoebe?" he then places the call on loudspeaker as Phoebe replies "yeah, I did, but I want to know what the hell happened, nephew" The reply shocks everyone in the group before Alexei walks away to his table where Harry is.

Nate and Blair follow Alexei back to the table and Blair says "I didn't know you had an aunt"

"I have two aunts, both of them are younger than my mother," Alexei tells them and they spend the rest of the brunch asking Phoebe, Alexei and Harry questions about Alexei's time away from the Upper East Side.

* * *

_Well, Serena's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is- Oh, who cares? Now that he and S are over, so are his fifteen minutes. But his sister, Jenny was spotted with a new dress. Gifted from Blair herself. Everyone knows an Eleanor Waldorf original is the uniform of B's private army. But will J be a loyal soldier, or will she side with S's rebel forces? And as for S herself? We hear that she left today's brunch with no friends, no boy, and nowhere left to run._

_It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move, Serena. And you know who will be watching. Gossip Girl._

* * *

_There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy. But the downside? Super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring. And when it comes to college, that means the Ivies. It's more than just getting into college, it's setting a course for the rest of your life. And for those few who aren't legacies? The pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's futures, what kid would want to let them down?_

* * *

Alexei helps Blair get ready for school as he had gotten dressed already, they leave the penthouse together and head to school. When they are at school they see Nate heading in.

* * *

At the assembly (which Alexei was also at thanks to being a year ahead in the school) they listen as the Constance Julliard Girls Choir sing Glamorous.

He listens as the headmaster and headmistress talks, he hears Chuck ask Nate "Nathaniel, a little wake and bake ?"

"we have our interviews today"

"my point exactly, I have my one-hitter" replies Chuck smiling, Alexei grips Nate's leg tightly, Nate shakes his head at Chuck who scoffs and heads to the corner to smoke up. Alexei hears Kati asks quietly "have you seen Serena ?"

"I wonder where she is," says Isabel.

"you know what I wonder? How I'm going to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena" says Blair, annoyed at the two girls. The headmistress keeps talking. Blair asks after a minute "so Serena's really not here ?"

"that's what I said" replies Kati

"when you weren't supposed to be talking," says Isabel. They listen to the headmaster and headmistress as they talk before the assembly ends.

* * *

After the assembly had ended Alexei joins his sister and her friends as they leave the room, they see Serena talking to Dan, they walk up to her as Dan leaves. Blair says to Serena "oh, too bad you missed the assembly. Not that it matters. Brown doesn't offer degrees in slut" Serena chuckles as Blair, Kati, Isabel and Alexei walk away.

* * *

_Spotted: S not-so-fashionably late and dressed down by B. Game on Ladies._

* * *

(The Gym Class scene is the same as it is in the TV Show except that it's about keeping the secret of Alexei and Nate sleeping together.)

* * *

_Hey, Upper East Siders. We hear that World War III just broke out, and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling this one's to the death._

* * *

While Nate is doing his Dartmouth interview Alexei is sitting in the courtyard, he is getting updates on the twins, luckily no one else is in the courtyard at this time but he can see people walking towards the courtyard so he puts his phone away just as Nate joins him, he doesn't look happy making Alexei ask "do I even want to know?"

"I got the Dartmouth Usher thing but..."

"someone else wanted it and wasn't happy" finishes Alexei before he asks "who?"

"Dan Humphrey and the way he reacted wasn't cool, at all," says Nate. Alexei nods before he asks "want me to telekinetically throw him into a wall?" Nate chuckles and says "that's kind of impossible" as he shakes his head, not knowing that it's quite possible for Alexei.

* * *

Later that day Nate, Alexei, Harry and Blair are together in at Nate's house, Nate is laying on the couch trying the read 'The Petting Zoo', Blair is sitting on the couch reading a magazine as Alexei is laying on top of Harry on the other couch in the room, Blair's phone rings, she answers it by saying "Mom? How's Paris?" with a sly smirk that tells Alexei that she's plotting.

Alexei hears Chuck say over the phone "you're not going to believe where I've found our little princess"

"Really?" asks Blair looking sly. Alexei sits up, looks at Blair who turns to him and says to Alexei, Harry and Nate "I have to go, have fun you three" she then gets up and leaves thinking that the three will probably have sex while she's gone.

* * *

The next day, Nate, Harry and Alexei are at the Constance and St Judes Mixer, Nate is talking to the Dartmouth Rep while Alexei and Harry talk to the Columbia Rep. The band is playing some soft jazz music when Serena enters with her mother and brother, when Serena sees Blair she turns and asks her mother "do you see the Yale rep?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Brown and Blair wanted to go to Yale," says Mrs Van Der Woodsen. They start walking into the event as Serena says "yea, I know"

Sometime later Alexei, Harry and Nate head to the refreshment table which Dan Humphrey is manning while he talks to Serena, when the three get there Serena turns to them and says "hey" but the three ignore her so she asks them "Wait, you're seriously not gonna talk to me? Like, literally not speak?" the two turn to her, Nate says "hey" while Alexei says "hi," Harry says "allo" causing her to say "Oh, much better" she turns to Dan and says "thanks guys" before she walks away. Once they are alone Dan asks Nate "so? Um... What's he like?"

"like a Dartmouth English Lit professor, I have nothing in common with" replies Nate. Dan nods before Nate says "guess I could tell him everything I have I got because I'm an Archibald" Alexei and Harry roll their eyes at the jab at Dan.

"you should mention Dr Seuss," Dan tells Nate before he says "Theodor Geisel is his real name, he went to Dartmouth, uh... Hall got his idea for _The Petting Zoo _from _The Lorax_" Nate gets confused and asks "the what?"

"_The Lorax_ is a book from Dr Seuss" says Alexei to Nate who nods in understanding before Dan says to him "Um... you know what, never mind, just mention how his prose style is influenced by early Faulkner, you'll be alright" Dan sees Nate's confusion and says "uh, or not" Nate thinks for a minute before he turns to Dan and says holding up two drinks "Alexei, Harry and I were actually gonna get some fresh air" he then asks Dan "how about you take these over to him?" he hands over two glasses to Dan who looks surprised and after a minute he nods before he grabs the two glasses and walks over to the Dartmouth Rep, Dan starts to talk him making Nate smile which makes Alexei smile before he leaves the party. Nate goes to follow when Nate's dad grabs Nate and asks "where do you think you're going?" looking pissed off.

"home" replies Nate.

"I don't think so," says Nate's dad before he says "now get back out there and finish what you started"

"you mean what you started?" asks Nate, he pulls his arm away and says "I don't wanna go to Dartmouth" his dad looks surprised before Nate says "there, I said it, now back off" Nate's dad just stands there as Nate follows a pissed off Alexei out of the party with Harry, just before Blair's scheme backfires in her face.

* * *

(Chuck's lost weekend goes off without a hitch, when Carter arrives it's obvious to Alexei that he's there for a reason so while the rest of the boys are partying, Alexei confronts Carter as to why he's really there, so he tells him the truth and Alexei and Harry sleep with Carter.

Nate does not go gambling with Carter. Chuck's baseball and watch are not stolen by Carter)

* * *

_With Blair's boyfriend, Nate helping to close up the family yacht for the season Blair is free to focus on the most important event of the fall: Her annual sleepover. A tradition since the year 2000, each one more decadent than the last. No expense or reputation is spared. With everything from trundle bed to truffles in place, all that's missing is sleepover stars, Waldorf BFF, Serena Van der Woodsen and her brother, Alexei Waldorf._

* * *

A week later, it's time for Blair Waldorf's annual sleepover which Alexei is also invited to since it's started. Dorota helps the maids and the others set everything up.

* * *

Alexei is with Blair in the courtyard as Serena enters the courtyard with Jenny while on the phone to her brother, Eric. Blair asks Serena as Serena hangs up "what was that I heard? Eric's coming home?" before she says "it's perfect timing"

"how so?" asks Serena.

"well, it gives your mother and brother time to bond alone tonight while you get drunk on Schnapps and moon the NYU dorms from the Limo" causing the girls, Serena and Alexei to chuckle. Serena asks "Blair, what are you talking about?"

"S, it's only the most important night of the fall"

"Oh, the sleepover," says Serena realizing what that meant.

"I prefer 'Soiree', 'sleepover' is so sophomore year," says Blair. Alexei nods in agreement.

"look, you know I can't go to that, I have that plan," Serena tells Blair.

"Serena when there's a Waldorf soiree there's nothing else in the social calendar"

"Blair, the plan is Dan, remember, the guy you realize is actually a human being and is worthy of your time and attention?" Serena turns to Jenny and says "no offence" Jenny waves her off. Gabriel suddenly asks "the Brooklyn guy?"

"yes" replies Serena

"Oh, he's cute, I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of meat he's packing inside those pants of his" says Alexei already knowing how big Dan is causing Serena to stare at him before she turns to Blair and says "look, I'm really sorry but this date is unbreakable, maybe we could swing by later..."

"I am not a stop along the way, I'm a destination and if you refuse to attend, I'm going to have to find a replacement" she orders one of the girls to hand her a list as Serena says goodbye to them. Blair notices Jenny and says handing back the list "little Jenny Humphrey, why didn't I think of you before? You have no plans, you're coming to the soiree"

"me? Really?" asks Jenny with a smile.

"her? Really?" asks Kati and Is in unison.

"the thing is, if you come you'll have to up for more than sleeping and you have to be alright with Alexei being there"

"I'm up for anything and Alexei is awesome, I just won't tell my dad that he'll be there" replies Jenny,

"my place, 7 sharp"

"Okay, bye," says Jenny before she walks away after saying bye to them. Blair walks over to the table, sighs and says "a girl's first sleepover, something she'll never forget, let's make sure of it"

"taking bets on how long she'll last," says one of the girls.

"fifty buck says an hour, not a minute more," says another girl. The rest of the girls laugh as Alexei gets a vision, he sees exactly how long Jenny lasts causing him to smirk which his sister sees and she knows that Alexei knows something but won't tell her.

* * *

That night Jenny arrives at the Waldorf Penthouse at 7:00, she hands her sleeping bag to Dorota, Blair notices Jenny and exclaims "Jenny, oh, we are so glad you could make it"

* * *

_Here's an inside tip, Little J. The faster you rise, the harder you fall. Hope that Hello Kitty sleeping bag doubles as a parachute._

* * *

"let the games begin"

* * *

Blair and Alexei help Jenny choose some clothes to wear, once they are done Blair hands Jenny, a drink, Jenny reluctantly takes the drink. Blair then starts working on Jenny's make-up.

* * *

Later that night they are in the middle of a game of truth or dare, Alexei returns wearing the doorman for the building's uniform, he says "it wasn't quite easy getting the entire uniform, but done and done" he places the hat on Blair's head before Jenny asks "what's the doorman wearing?"

"don't you worry about that, Little J, just drink up, you're lagging behind," says Blair. They suddenly hear a phone causing Jenny to say "oh, my phone" she goes to grab it but Blair gets it instead, she opens the message and reads out the message which says 'SOS, still in prison' Blair chuckles and asks "is that Eric Van der Woodsen? I thought he went home for the weekend"

"Guess it didn't happen" replies Jenny. Blair hands Jenny back her phone, she has a look on her face, she then asks "Is, why don't you take the girls to Visconti?" before she says "meet you there in an hour" The girls except Jenny leave the room and the penthouse. Blair stands up from the chair and says to Jenny "let's ramp this up, shall we? Truth or dare, Little J? Oh, and you already used your truth"

"so dare?" asks Jenny.

"I dare you to jailbreak Eric"

"Blair" Jenny starts to say.

"it's perfect, you want in, he wants out and you have a dare to do," says Alexei walking up to Jenny, he turns to Blair, arches his eyebrow to which she nods before Blair asks Jenny "what's it going to be? Do or die, Little J?"

* * *

_Spotlight on Little J, now put to the test by one Queen B and her little brother. Will J take the bait and go from Brady to Britney? Or will her goody-two-shoes mindset turn into the night's biggest buzz kill?_

* * *

"let's do it," says Jenny with a smile.

* * *

At the Ostroff Centre Blair and Alexei go distract the woman at the reception desk while Jenny grabs Eric. Alexei hears Jenny say to Eric after she had entered his room and after Eric had asked why she was there "your S.O.S. was heard and answered, come on, we're breaking you out"

"wait, how-? Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" asks Eric. Alexei and Blair are at the reception when Blair says to the lady at the desk with her makeup all smudged "okay, I have a problem, I have a big problem and it starts with a capital RX" Alexei is swaying a bit before he says with a slurring voice "OK, I'm just going to say it, tequila makes me happy" (AN: If you know where that line from then you are awesome.)

"what drugs have you been taking?" the lady asks Blair giving Blair a look before looking at Alexei.

"caffeine, nicotine, ketamine... GHB, PCP, LSD, Dry-Diazepam? Lorazepam? All the pams, really, No, I don't discriminate" replies Blair looking shocking. Alexei rolls his eyes at Blair as he pretends to be drunk.

"apparently not," says the lady before she says after picking up a phone "code yellow, floor 6" The lady then says to Blair "why don't you wait right here? I'll get a doctor"

"and I'd love a cappuccino," Blair says to the lady. Once she's done the acts are dropped and they head to Eric's room, Blair opens the door and says "come on, let's go" Eric looks like he's about to ask something so Blair says to him "I heard you were bored and I figured I owed you one"

"try fifty" replies Eric.

"OK, come on, let's get a move on, come on," says Alexei. Eric gets off the bed and they exit the Ostroff Centre. They head to a club called Visconti where the song 'Whine Up' from Kat De Luna is playing on the speakers, Blair goes to the bar to get a drink for herself but as she comes back some guy asks her "hey, baby, you wanna maybe show me the bathroom and get lost somewhere around coat check?"

"Well, my answer's usually 'never say never,' but for you, I'll make an exception" replies Blair causing the guys near them to groan in disappointment as the ladies and Alexei all laugh. Blair asks "who let the Hedge-Fund Mafia in here? I thought matchy-matchy was over"

"it is over, they just never got the memo," says Alexei looking at the men with disgust.

"so, Eric's here, now it's your turn, truth or dare?" says Jenny to Blair who replies "do you even have to ask?"

"I dare you to make out with that guy-"

"easy" comments Blair.

"and mean it" finishes Jenny. Blair gets up from the table and says "watch and learn, little Humphrey" Blair walks over to the guy, taps him on the shoulder before she kisses him causing the guys with him to cheer, once the kiss is done, one of the men says "I hope Amanda never finds out"

"whose Amanda?" asks Blair.

"just my girlfriend" replies the guy causing Alexei to growl.

"Amanda never has to know, does she?" says Blair before she walks away as the guy says to his friends "well, I'm not telling her" Blair returns to their table and shows Jenny a phone saying "look what I got" causing them all to laugh she then says to Jenny "I dare you to call his girlfriend, her name's Amanda"

"done and done" replies Jenny, she dials the number and once Amanda answers Jenny says "Hello? Amanda? Hi, this is Blai- Claire, Yeah, I just had my tongue down your boyfriend's throat... and he neglected to tell me you existed until it was over" she then says to Amanda "just thought you should know, he's a real catch" Jenny then hangs up the phone. All of them have drinks as Blair says to them all "all right, Sleepover of the year" The girls and Alexei all whoop.

* * *

_Hey, everybody's got to start somewhere. Maybe Little J isn't so little anymore._

* * *

Sometime later Alexei is dancing at the table when a blonde woman walks up to the guy that Blair kissed, she pushes him and asks "where is she?"

"baby, what?" asks the guy before he asks "who? I'm just at the club with the guys" after a few moments the guy walks up to Blair and says "hey, excuse me, hello" he grabs her shoulder and asks "where's my phone?"

"Hey, let go of her" they suddenly hear Dan's voice say.

"who the hell are you?" the guy asks Dan.

"your phone is at our table, if you weren't drunk and drooling over every girl and guy, you would've seen that" says Blair before she says "don't even deny that you weren't checking my brother out and that you propositioned him, I know that you were and did but he's not single, he's got a boyfriend and isn't the cheating type, even if he was, he's too young for you"

"I'm gonna kill you," says the blonde woman getting into Blair's face.

"you must be Amanda, right?" asks Alexei getting her attention before he says "well, I would think twice before marrying him, because he's a pig" Amanda goes to attack Alexei and Blair but she is grabbed by Serena who says to her "hey, hey, hey, back off of them, Okay?"

"we don't need you to defend us," Blair says to Serena.

"it wasn't her who called you, it was me," Jenny says causing her brother to look at her with shock at what she's wearing and he asks "Jenny?"

"so she's the one with the tongue?" asks Amanda.

"tongue?" asks Dan before he turns to Jenny and asks "what are you doing here?" he then says "you're supposed to be at a sleepover"

"you made out with a girl from a sleepover?" Amanda asks her boyfriend.

"you made out with him?" Dan asks Jenny.

"I made out with her," the guy says motioning to Blair who says "ew, it was a dare"

"a dare? what are you, children?" asks Amanda.

"pretty much, she's fourteen," Dan says motioning to Jenny.

"Fourteen?" the guy and Amanda exclaim. The guy says to Amanda "I swear I had no idea, baby, I mean, look at her, she's jail-bait"

"what? what's that?" asks Dan to the guy.

"Dan, stay out of it, okay? You're causing more problems than you're solving"

"the only problem is the cocktail napkin you're wearing," says Dan.

"that's what I'm talking about," says the guy giving a little leer which both Alexei and Dan sees. Dan says to the guy "you're not talking-" Dan goes to attack the guy who pushes him causing him to fall on a bouncer who says to them all "all of you, out, before I call the cops"

Eric chooses that moment to appear and he says to his sister "hey, Serena, see, I told you everything was okay" Serena gives Eric a look as the bouncer says "let's go"

"Eric, come on," says Serena with a deep breathe. Dan grabs Jenny to take her out of the club.

* * *

_Spotted: Big brother to the not-quite rescue. Too bad no one told him, you can't save a damsel... if she loves her distress._

* * *

Outside the club, Serena, Blair and Alexei are together as Serena asks Blair "what were you thinking?"

"he was bored, he wanted to get out, have some fun"

"so you took him to a bar?" asks Serena causing Alexei to says "like you can talk, you took me to a bar when I was fourteen, or don't you remember that?"

"I do remember it," says Serena before she turns to Blair who says "he didn't do anything wrong, I thought you'd be happy"

"well, I'm not, okay?" says Serena before she says "I can't believe you did this"

"Hey, I wasn't kidnapped, Serena," says Eric coming from behind Blair before he says "I left of my own free will, Blair was trying to do me a favour"

"told you," says Blair

"well, it's no favour, Eric, you're in a lot of trouble," Serena says to her brother.

'yeah, I know, and you know what, it was worth it" says Eric before he says "to be out after dark and to talk to someone... who is isn't you or mom, even if it is Blair," he says to her "no offence"

"None taken," says Blair.

"well, I'm sorry this was the only way, we'll work on mom, okay?" Serena says to Eric who replies "thanks"

"and since she knows you're okay, I guess there's no real reason to rush", says Serena before she asks "how about we walk?"

"ugh, call us", Blair says motioning to herself and Alexei who had kept quiet the entire time. Serena thinking that Blair was talking to her says "yea, I will"

"I was talking to Eric", Blair tells Serena.

* * *

_This just in: Truth or dare has gone into overtime. Looks like no one told Little J you don't beat a Waldorf at their own game._

* * *

"you want me to steal the jacket from the mannequin?" asks Jenny. They are outside one of Blair and Alexei's mother's stores.

"that's right" replies Blair.

"Blair, it's your mother's store, I mean, you could have anything you want", Jenny says to Blair.

"so can you", says Alexei before he says "unless you don't want to"

"which is totally understandable, and we wouldn't judge you for that", says Blair in a way that says that she actually would.

"I don't get it"

"then you don't have to do it, it's just a shame because you've come so far", says Blair. Jenny is silent for a moment before she asks "the jacket?"

"just the jacket" replies Alexei. Jenny grabs the keys from Blair, she heads towards the store, unlocks the door and goes to grab the jacket when the alarm goes off but the girls are long gone by then, the door automatically locks, locking Jenny, Alexei stays for a moment at the corner, hidden from Jenny before he walks away knowing what he saw will come true.

* * *

Later that night, in the Waldorf Penthouse Alexei is laying on his bed when the elevator opens to reveal Jenny wearing the jacket from the store, Blair sits up before Jenny says "catch" throwing the keys Blair had given her to Blair who catches them with ease before she asks "Jenny?" she then says "well, well, looks like you came to play, after all, you know which trundle bed is yours" tapping the bed next to her. Blair then says "sleep tight, you've earned it"

"actually I'm going home, but thanks for inviting me, it was a blast", says Jenny.

"what do you mean you're going home? Nobody ever leaves a sleepover" says Blair looking slightly annoyed.

"well, I guess there's a first for everything, oh, and I'm keeping the jacket if that's okay with you", says Jenny, she goes to walk away, she pauses and turns before she asks "Monday, lunch on the steps?" Blair laughs a little and says "done and done" Jenny walks into the elevator, once the elevator is closed, Alexei smirks before he closes his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

_Word is Jenny Humphrey killed at Blair Waldorf's sleepover. It was a debut the likes of which hadn't been seen... since Blair Waldorf herself. XOXO Gossip Girl._

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIFTH CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**IN THIS STORY BOTH NATE AND HARRY ARE WITCHES BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT POWERS THEY SHOULD GET EXCEPT FOR SOME POWERS LIKE HARRY HAVING FLAMING AND FIREBALLS WHILE NATE HAS ENERGY BALLS AND WHIRLING. ALEXEI ALREADY HAS A LIST OF POWERS.**

**I AM HOLDING A VOTE FOR WHAT POWER EITHER NATE OR HARRY SHOULD HAVE, NOW THE POWER MUST COME FROM THE LIST OF POWERS ON THE FANDOM SITE WHICH SHOULD BE EASY TO FIND ON GOOGLE, YOU MUST TELL ME THE PERSON THE POWER IS FOR BEFORE TELLING ME THE POWER. PROJECTION AND REALITY WARPING WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR VOTING UPON. IF A POWER THAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN FROM THE COLLECTIVE POWERS THAT I HAVE LISTED IS CHOSEN I WILL TELL YOU. THE COLLECTIVE POWERS WILL ONLY BE ACTIVATED WHEN THEY THREE BECOME A POWER OF THREE.**


	6. Rewrite Alert!

I will be rewriting this story a bit. I hope that you enjoy the rewrite once it's done.


End file.
